


Broken heart, Broken soul.

by Randigzebra



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Concussions, Control Issues, Doctor!Steve, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Maria Stark, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Tony and Steve have known each other since High school and pining after each other since College.And here they are celebrating milestones in their lives when Tony sees him.The man who would change everything.The man who would make Tony's life a livning nightmare.They just didn't know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am super nervous posting this! *Hides under my bed* This will be a longer story and I am hope at least one person likes it!  
> Anyway this first chapter is a bit shorter and I do plan on making longer chapters. This story will contain abuse both physical, mental and sexual abuse in later chapters and if any of those things a triggering for you then you might want to choose another story to read.  
> Any way I wil go and hide under my bed again and I hope you like it!
> 
> This story is not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

It was close to midnight when there was knocking on his door. Not that he was anywhere close to getting any sleep he still wondered who the fuck was at his door at this time. It was too early for his friends needing a place to stay unless they started early and had done shots. Then at-least one of them would need a place to crash. Rubbing his eyes he got up from the couch and moved to the small hallway and looked through the peep hole and is surprised when he sees the brunette on the outside, he hadn’t seen or heard from him in almost 18 months.

He swings the door open and the man in front of him is smaller and hunched over then he remembers. His arm is holding onto his midsection. The worn hoodie is covering his face and slowly he looks up and meet the blue eyes, the brown eyes was looked empty and no sign of life. Then he saw the purple around his left eye and seemed to continue up on his temple. His right cheek swollen and discolored as well and his lip were split open and several cuts were showered his face. His eyes went down to the midsection again and he assumed that they were either cracked or broken.

“I know… I know that I…” He begins and his heart breaks. This is not his friend whom he remembers. “That I have no right… and I probably woke you up and… sorry..” He was incoherent and not in a good way. He seemed to hunch more and tried to make himself smaller. “We fought… I thought he…” Tears welled up in his eyes and began to fall.  “He would have killed me…” He ads in a whisper. “I pushed him… then I ran…” He admits.

“Come inside Tony and we can talk there.” Steve offers softly and steps aside so Tony can come inside without touching him. He hesitates but moves inside anyway. “You want anything? Food or water?” Tony shook his head. “Can I look at you? Maybe clean up the wounds?” Tony nods. Steve goes to the bathroom and gets his first aid kit when he returns to the living room Tony has moved and was looking at a framed picture of the two of them in college. Him at Harvard to become a doctor and Tony at MIT so he could take over his father’s company and Steve remembers how many ideas and plans he had to expand the company further. “A miracle that we survived right?” Steve attempt to joke and lighten the mood but Tony just turns around and look at him. “Who did this Tony?” He already knows but he wants to hear it from Tony.

Tony focused on the floor not meeting his eyes. “David…” He whispers. “We fought and it got out of hand.” He ads.

“Doesn’t make it okay Tony.” He holds on to the first aid kit harder than he had intended but if was literally the only thing right now stopping him from running out the door and hunt David down and kill him slowly.

“He had a long day and I had been at SI all day forgetting to make him dinner and we were supposed to have a night together and…” He defends him and logically Steve knows that this wasn’t the Tony he knew before this relationship and he should be as supportive as he possibly could but he would not stand by and allow him to go back to that relationship.

“Come on and sit on the couch.” Steve changes the subject because he would only be mad if they continued to talk about David. Tony obeys and sits down and Steve sits down next to him and carefully pulls of the hood. He is not shocked when he sees more bruising and a few cuts that may need stitching. He opens the box and takes out the antiseptic and cotton balls so he can clean the wounds and get a good look at them. “This will sting.” He warns and Tony winces slightly but nothing major. “So what did you do at SI?” Steve wonders hoping he still worked.

Tony bites his lower lip before answering. “Had some prototypes for RD.” He whispers. Before he couldn’t make Tony shut up about his prototypes and his future ideas now he had to drag the answers out of the brunette.

“Yeah? What kind of prototypes?” He questions still focusing on cleaning out the wounds.

“Its stupid…”

“I doubt that if it came from your mind.” Steve replies kindly and Tony winces again when he begins cleaning out the other wound on his head.

“Just improvements for the next Stark Tablets and an idea for green energy, probably not going to work anyway…” He answers quietly.

“Isn’t that why you make prototypes? To find out where you can improve?” Steve offers knowing how long it had taken for Tony to make Dummy and he adored that robot. He also knew that Tony’s confidence and self-worth had been completely shattered by David. Maybe he should bring up the support group that was in his church? Get him in contact with a therapist to.

“Yeah but some things are just crap… David is right you know?”

“What is he right about?” Steve wonders as he put a bandage on the cut.

“I pretend to be so smart but really not smarter than anyone else.”

“You are the smartest one I know, you have three PhD and that is three more then I have.” Steve replies trying to ease the tension between them. He was smart there was no doubt about it and once again he press down the urge to kill David. “Tony… How did this happen?”

Tony chuckles even though there was nothing funny about it. “You want to hear that story? It’s a long one.”

“Tell me.” Steve urges.

Tony takes a deep breath before he starts talking in a quiet voice. “It all started three years ago when we went out to celebrate Bucky and Nat’s engagement…”

\--

_Three years earlier_

“We knew you could do it! The Buckster finally got the courage to propose!” Tony was making fun of his friend but he had taken a ridicules long time to propose to his longtime girlfriend whom had waited for him when he went to Iraq two times to serve his country. Bucky sighs and hide in his fiancés shoulder. The rest of his friends were just shaking their heads as Tony ordered in champagne, they were here to celebrate after all.

 “Tony be nice, you know how nervous these things make Bucky!” Steve scolded his best friend since high school and crush since college. They somehow became friends even though Tony had been a cocky asshole when he was 13 and Steve 16 and probably because no-one else wanted to be friends with either of them since Tony was so much younger and smarter than everyone else including their teachers and Steve was a scrawny kid with health issues, which would mostly disappear when had his last growth spurt at 17. He still struggled sometimes with his asthma and allergies but nothing compared to his younger years. Then when they went to college and Tony began to grow up, mostly into his body his mind was still a 13 year old boy. Steve started to realize that he felt something more for the younger man and the feelings didn’t disappear when he started to hang out with Rhodey whom he at once saw as competition for Tony’s attention and affection. Of course he would later realize that Rhodey is as straight as they come and was only looking out for Tony and was now one of his closest friends.

“Yeah exactly! I don’t see you making any life altering decisions!” Bucky defends himself. Natasha just sighs and rolls her eyes at the two men.

“Why don’t you just put your dicks on the table and measure?” She suggests before taking a sip of her red wine. The white gold band with embedded diamonds into it, Came from Bucky’s grandma Steve knew. Bucky had been worried that it might not be enough for the redhead but the way she looked at it and then at Bucky told Steve that it was more than enough.

“Don’t encourage him Nat!” Steve jokes as he sips on his gin and Tonic. If given the chance Tony would do it without a second thought.

“I am about to take over Stark Industries so my dear dad can retire and spend his golden years with my mom so you want to discuss life altering decisions Buckster?” Tony’s smile was wide and everyone knew that he looked forward to this change in his life so again they all shake their heads as the waiter comes in with the bottle of champagne and six glasses. They waved for Bruce and Pepper to tear themselves away from the dance floor and celebrate with them. Tony pops the champagne open and starts pouring as his friends take a glass each. Tony puts the bottle down and clears his throat. “To Nat and the Buckster for finally becoming the old married couple of the group! Cheers.” They all laughs before drinking the champagne.

“And to Tony who finally will be sole owner of Stark Industries and will solve the equation to green energy!” Steve chimes in and they finish their champagne. The night continues with random dancing and impromptu speeches to celebrate whatever was going on in their life at that moment and just having fun with friends.

It is late and they were just about to call it a night when someone caught Tony’s interest. Steve follows his eyes and it lands on an older man he is closer to 40 Steve assumes. His hair darker with strays of silver in it, he was normal built nothing to spectacular but still looked good in his dark washed jeans and dark button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He looked back at Tony who seemed like a kid in a candy store and that hurt like a bitch! He wanted Tony to look at him like that.

“See something you like?” Steve asks trying to sound supportive of his friend’s decisions in life but when it came to things like this he had a hard time being supportive and wanted to kiss the brunette senseless and tell him how he felt about him.

“Yeah. I am going over there!” Tony sounds certain like a predator finding its prey.

“Go get him tiger!” Steve fakes a smile as Tony moves over to the older man hoping and praying that he is married or straight or just not interested in Tony! But who was he kidding? The brunette was perfect! He finishes his drink and decides to leave he really didn’t have to watch this! He was not a masochist!

\--

“Hello there!” Tony was confident and could get any man or woman he decided he wanted unless it was six foot tall, blonde and 220 lbs. of muscle then he became terrified and was certain that said blonde would laugh at him, but he pushes that thought aside for the moment since he was trying to flirt with someone else and hopefully get the blonde to be jealous. “My name is Tony Stark. What is yours?” He had his most charming smile on and look into the green eyes with a hint of hazel Tony notes, the man in front of him smiles back at him somewhat nervous and shy but a smile none the less and as he reaches his hand out to take Tony’s he replies.

“David Smith.”

And that was the beginning of Tony’s living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is not jealous and he does not hate David!  
> David and Tony's date does not go as Tony had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! *Hide under bed again* Super nervous but I hope you like it and comment and kudos make me happy!  
> Story is not beta read so all mistakes are mine!

“He was really nice in the beginning you know.” Tony explains softly and a small smile plays on his lips. Like he is remembering the good times with David, wishing they could go back there and maybe they could be happy again.

“That is usually how they are.” ‘ _They_ ’ Steve thought, abusers who would crush everyone to make sure they had all the power and control. His best friend had been abused for almost three years and almost died tonight he realizes, yet here was remembering the good parts of their relationship. He wanted to pull Tony into a hug and assure him that he would never let anyone hurt him again. But he knew if he would even try to touch Tony without his consent right now he would just run away. He had seen it often enough when he worked in the ER when women and men would lie about how they sustained an injury and flinch away at any sudden movement and attempt to touch them.

Tony looks up at Steve for a long moment as if he is wondering how much he can actually tell him. If Steve would be upset with him if he told the truth, Steve reminded himself that he have to be patient and supportive of Tony and let him decide the pace. “I just didn’t think I would be one of those people who…” Tears welled up again and began to fall. “Would be so _stupid_ to trust someone like that…” He wiped away his tears forcefully.

“Tony you are not stupid. You did nothing wrong.” Steve assures him softly his fingers itches to touch Tony, to comfort him but he just fists his hands together and waist for Tony to speak

“That is not true…” He tugs at the ends of his hoodie hiding his hands in them. To hide the bruises on his arms and wrist, Steve realize when he catch a glint of purple under the hoodie. “I can never do anything right and I am never home enough to make sure he is okay.” He murmurs. “It can’t be easy living with someone like me you know.” He was going back to self-blame. Even though he had done nothing wrong.

“Tony. This is not your fault.” He was firmer in his tone but still kind and gentle. “It is never okay to hurt anyone. Never, so this is on him not you!” He tries to convince him but he knows it will take months maybe even years before he believed him. Tony continues to fiddle with his shirt and focuses on the floor.

“You don’t notice it at first you know. Its small things and you just kind of think that they care and want to know that you are safe…” Steve nods, he had read about it and knows that victims are often lured into a relationship by charm, the idea that they will be cared for and loved. “He really was great in the beginning and I really thought he was the one…”

_Three years earlier_

“You like this guy huh?” Steve questions when they meet up for coffee. Tony had been unreachable the last three weeks between his dating David and his work at SI. Steve was not jealous not even a little bit. At least that is what he told himself when he was feeling ignored and realized that he probably missed his chance with Tony, damn it! He should have gone for it when they were in college. At least then he stood a chance.

“Yeah he is great. He is funny, not funny as you but funny and he is a lawyer so you know he is hard working!” Tony informs him and he nods and pretends that he is happy for him, of course he is happy for him but it stung that it wasn’t him Tony was talking about. Steve takes a sip of his coffee as Tony continues to talk about David like he put the sun and moon in the sky.

“He truly sounds like one of a kind Tony.” He takes a deep breath before he says the next part knowing how it will sound. “Just be careful alright? You only met him three weeks ago and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says softly. Tony had a tendency to rush into relationships, giving too much of himself and later they would crash and burn and he was alone to pick up the pieces.

Tony nods. Steve lets out a breath. Good he knows he means well and is only looking out for his best friend. “I know Steve. But I have a good feeling about him.” And Tony was smiling that goofy smile again he was certain he had when he talked about Tony with Bucky. “I am actually seeing him tonight again. He is taking me out to an Italian place.” Steve is informed.

“Yeah?” He questions. “That sounds nice.” He adds, realizing he sounds stupid.

“Yeah. Doubt that it will be better than mom’s food though. But they can try!” Maria came from a long line of proud Italians and had plenty of recipes to show for it. Whenever Tony had friends over she just happened to make four different dishes in case they were hungry. And since it was the best pasta he had ever had he couldn’t really say no when it was offered.

“Nobody can beat Maria’s food! That is just impossible!” Steve chuckles and it was true. Her lasagna he was willing to kill for. Luckily for him he didn’t need to she was happy to make it for him whenever he was over and give him leftovers that lasted for a week. Tony is about to say something when his phone lit up. Telling him he got a text. He smiles that goofy smile that seemed reserved for David from now on. “Is loverboy missing you?” Steve tries to tease hoping and praying that it comes through.

“Yeah he was just wondering what I was doing. He has boring paperwork to do apparently.” Steve is informed not that he actually cares but it’s important to Tony therefore it was his job to be supportive and pretend that he cared about what David was doing. He understood that they were in that honeymoon phase and they were probably competing about who missed the other one more.

He checked his own phone to see if the hospital needed him but everything seemed like it was going fine. Damn it! Maybe they could change the topic to Tony’s work. That was far more interesting then hearing about Tony’s love life that didn’t involve him. He was not at all upset about this.

“So how is SI? When is your dad officially retiring?” He questions knowing that he will be holding a big party like he always did when big things happened.

“It’s good. We are going to focus more on green energy and make it affordable as well as a robotics division so everyone can have their own DUM-E at home!” He informs him with a chuckle. “I am also looking into to expand our intern programs and possibilities to give out more scholarships to those who want a future in engineering or science based in general but can’t afford it.” It warms Steve’s heart how kind and giving Tony was. Not many were allowed to see this side of him and Steve felt special knowing he was one of the lucky few. “And dad will officially retire at the end of the year and will have a big party with the whole shebang! You should totally come!” He informs Steve.

“Are you inviting me to your dad’s retirement party four months from now?” Steve chuckles.

“Well I know you are a busy man, so put it in your planner! You know dad loves drinking with you!” Tony explains before letting out a soft laughter. God he loved that laughter and could listen to it all day every day. His smile softens and he let his eyes wander over his face he knew by heart now and had been his focus in many of his drawings.

The soft curve of his lips was a contrast to the sharp lines of his goatee, his nose had small bump in it from being broken when he was 17 and got into a fight with a jock that had insulted Steve. ‘ _cause that’s what best friends do_ ’ Tony had explained to him when he had taken him to the doctor to patch him up. His eyes framed by his plucked eyebrows, something Steve had been told was a necessary evil when you have Italian blood running in your veins. His skin had always been flawless; Steve couldn’t recall a single time Tony had a pimple on his face, even in his teenage years. But the thing he adored most about Tony was the eyes that could be coffee colored if he was angry or upset or hazel when he was truly happy and comfortable in his surroundings and it was something he could never get quite right when he was drawing.

“Steve?” His trance was broken and he was forced back to reality when he much rather be in dreamland and fantasizing about Tony and what he could do to that body. He looks into the brown eyes that seemed confused to his sudden silence.

“Yeah? Sorry… I am just a bit tiered. Busy week at the hospital.” He smiles and focuses all his attention to Tony again. “What were you saying?”

Tony just shakes his head. “Nothing really, I was making fun of you.” He explains innocently and Steve knows he is lying but decide not to push. Tony’s phone lit up again and Steve is left forgotten across the table. He sighs, he knows he can’t feel left out and ignored since Tony didn’t know how he felt about him and Tony had found somebody that seemed to make him happy so Steve should be happy for him. He should at least try he convince himself.

“David again?” He question.

“Yeah it is…” He types away at the phone not answering him fully before looking up again. “Is it okay if he comes here? He would like to meet you.” Tony questions and what is he supposed to say to that? If he say yes he have to see them act all lovey dovey and if he says no he knows Tony will be upset and think he isn’t even trying to get to know David, which he isn’t and he wanted to be selfish and be with Tony alone.

“Of course! I would like to meet him to!” Oh god what a complete lie, but he would do just about anything to see Tony smile even if it meant meeting his new boyfriend. Steve is almost surprised when Tony lit up and leans to the side to wave someone over. He turns around and sees the older man. _That was fast…_ He thinks to himself but smile when he joins them at the table. “Hi! I am Steve, Tony’s best friend!” He holds out his hand for David to take it.

It quiet for a second to long before David pulls on the biggest smile and takes Steve’s hand. “David!” He introduces himself and Steve can’t put his finger on it but his gut instinct say that something is very off about this man. “You are the doctor right?”

“Yes I am!” It gets quiet after that and Steve and David are just staring each other down waiting for the other to back down. No Steve didn’t like this guy and hoped that he would be out of Tony’s life sooner rather than later.

“Steve did I mention that David is a lawyer?” Tony tries hoping that it will break the tension between the two. He desperately wanted them to get along.

“Yeah you mentioned that…” Steve says kindly never breaking away from David’s eyes. He would not be the first to give in. “What kind of lawyer are you?” Steve questions.

“I usually handle family law…”

“What does that entail exactly?” Steve wonders and he can practically hear Tony getting panic over their staring contest.

David was clenching his jaw, he didn’t like that he was being challenged. “Divorce, child custody, adoptions and paternity testing and such.” David explains shortly. Steve just nods playing interested in what David was telling him. What the hell did Tony see in this guy?! His thought process is interrupted when his phone sounds and he sees that it is the hospital.

“I have to go! But it was nice meeting you David!” Steve gives him a smile before he is out the door.

He gave them three more weeks before Tony would come to his senses and realize what an ass David is!

\--

They had dressed up for their date, Tony in simple jeans, button up and a jacket thrown over while David had gone for a black suit without the tie. It was nice that for once that someone else also dressed up when going out and not just him. His friends had a tendency to just go out in jeans and t-shirt and claim that they were behind on laundry. Every single time! Tony had given up and hoped that one day his friends would start dressing up, but he pushed his friends away from his mind and let David take over his mind.

Tony had been right; the Italian place was good but nowhere close to his mom’s food. He listened to David talk as he sipped his wine and chewed on his lasagna- David had insisted that he should try it because it’s the best in town according to him. It wasn’t and Tony made better in a rush but ate it and pretended to like it, like you do in the beginning of any relationship.

“So how long have you and Steve known each other?” David suddenly asks looking up from his carbonara. Tony finishes chewing and takes another sip of wine before answering.

“Since I was 13 and he 16 and he 32 now so 16 years. He will grow on you I promise. When it comes to me he is a bit protective he always has been.” Tony explains and shrugs. “But once you two get to know each other you will see that he that he is like a gentle giant! He saves spiders for god sake!” He chuckles but David doesn’t look amused nor does it look like he is put at ease by Tony’s clarification.

David takes another bite of his food and seems eerily calm about the entire situation and for a moment Tony wonders if he should just take his chance and run. But his legs don’t seem to get the memo. So he just waits for David to speak again.

“You know he is in love with you right?” Tony’s heart speeds up, could it be true? Could Steve actually feel the same way he did? No David probably just misread the entire situation and saw their friendship for more than it was. No they were just really close friends that had stuck around each other through all the highs and the lows for 16 years and would continue to do so until one of them got sick of the other or one of them died.

“No he is not David. He is my best friend and that’s it! And even if he is in love with me…” He takes a deep breath because that was stupid to even entertain that thought. “It doesn’t matter because I am not in love with him… I am with you! I am choosing you not Steve.” He explains and reaches out to take David’s hand in his and run his thumb over his knuckles to assure him that he was in this one hundred percent.

David’s face softens and he looks at Tony with those hazel green eyes he adored. Tony lets out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding as he sees David’s entire body relax by his touch and assurance. This was good they were still good.

“I am sorry… I just get easily jealous and in my past people have cheated on me and I don’t want to be a past time until something better comes along you know…” David admits and Tony just nods waiting for him to continue or change the subject. “And it worries me how much time you spend with Steve… that you will eventually cheat on me with him. But that is just my insecurities talking and I am sorry.”

“No its okay… But you have nothing to worry about with Steve.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

If Tony could go back he would look at this moment he would force his legs to co-operate and run out as fast as possible and never look back.

\--

David had followed Tony home to his penthouse and they both knew what was coming and Tony couldn’t be more excited about it. He had David pressed up against the wall with his shirt and jacket forgotten somewhere. He kissed and sucked wherever he could reach and let his hands wander over his bare upper body, earning sounds of pleasure from David whenever he hit a good spot. His hands wanders lower and cup his cock outside his pants. “Someone is excited…” Tony teases and press soft kisses along his jawline.

“Fuck… Tony..” David groans as Tony ads more pressure to his growing member. “Suck me?” He gets out and Tony just grins and drops to his knees and begins to work to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants letting them and his boxers fall to his ankles and he was faced with an erection that sprung out. He was pretty average Tony thought and starts pumping his hand up and down in firm motions before letting his mouth close over the head and sucks and let his tongue twirl over it and finding the slit before pulling back and pumps again. He looks up and sees David with his eyes shut tight and biting his lower lip in pleasure.

Feeling pleased with himself he attach his mouth back onto the cock and start to suck and take it deeper, he feels how David tangles his hands into his hair and tugs slightly wanting him to go deeper, he relaxes his throat and push him almost all the way down before going up again for air. Deep throating wasn’t his strongest suit but would do it to the best of his abilities if it pleased his partner.

“Again…” David mutters and tugs at his hair again wanting to be deep inside in Tony’s mouth. Tony goes back again and start to take him deeper relaxing his throat and hollow out his cheeks, he almost at the base when David takes a harder grip on his head and begin to pull in and out of Tony’s mouth on his own accord, hitting him at the back of his throat and he felt that his supply of air was running out. He panics trying to pull away from David’s death grip but gets nowhere and only seems to encourage David to move faster into his mouth.

Finally David pull out of him for long enough for him to get some air but he has barley time to get it into his lungs before he forced to take David’s cock forcefully again. He could feel tears building up in his eyes from the lack of air and the pain of his forceful movement into his mouth. He could hear David chanting how good it was. And then he felt warm spurts coming down his throat and David pressed him close to his groin as he rode out his orgasm. Muttering how great it was and how great Tony was at taking his cock.

He pulled out his now soft cock, bringing with it the sperm and saliva. His mouth remained opened letting strings of saliva and sperm hang from his chin as he was trying to get some air back into his lungs but has barley time to register it when he feel the pad of David’s thumb pushing the saliva and sperm back into his mouth. David seemed happy and had the impression that Tony had enjoyed that if he was supposed to go by his facial expression. “So beautiful like this…” David mutters petting Tony’s hair while he was trying to make sense of all the emotions running around his head right now.

Tony had never felt dirtier.

Then something seemed to click in David’s head and he looks worried and concerned. “Oh my god Tony! I am so sorry! I just got carried away and… you were so good and I am so sorry!” He panics and Tony just smiles and shakes his head telling him that it is okay.

“I am fine… Just next time let me decide the pace okay?” He tries to smile to hide his panic and fear.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can do Tony?” Tony relaxes a little thinking that it probably was a honest mistake from his side and David hadn’t meant to hurt him. Maybe he liked rough sex and simply got carried away. It didn’t have to be a more complicated answer then that Tony decides, or at least he tries to convince himself of this.

“Really David I am fine… I am just going to take a shower and we can go to bed alright?” He doesn’t wait for answer and just goes to the bathroom and lock himself in there before David has a chance to catch up to him. He starts the shower but remained fully clothed as he sits down on the toilet letting out a shaky breath. His throat hurt and his scalp hurt. He sits there for a long while just letting the scene replay in his head as he tried to convince himself that David just like rough sex and got carried away. That’s all this was.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? You hated it? Tell me! I like to know what I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve should listen to his gut more often and Tony should listen to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Its late and I am tiered but you know the drill! Kudos and comments make me happy! No beta so all mistakes are my own!  
> Enjoy!

“Can I take you to the hospital? I would like for someone to look at your ribs.” Steve asks gently and Tony just looks at him expecting something to happen. But Steve stays on his edge and waits for Tony’s decision but he just shakes his head, Steve isn’t surprised. “Can I look at them? I just want to make sure nothing is damaged.” He assures the brunette. Again he shakes his head. Okay then. “You want anything to drink? I can make coffee if you want.” He offers again and Tony seems to think long and hard about it. He was probably wondering what the consequences would be if he said yes. Or no for that matter.

“You don’t have to bother for me…” Tony whispers.

“Its no bother… I finally got one of the machines you said I should get.” Tony looks at him and when their eye’s meet he quickly looks down but Steve could have sworn that there was a hint of a smile at his lips. “It’s better than the instant coffee I used to drink.” Tony had always hated that he drank instant coffee claiming it was the left over from the real coffee, he had probably a point but he usually drank it before his workouts only, until the Keurig had entered his life and he was officially a coffee addict

“Yeah… They make life easier.” Tony agrees but still avoiding answering the question. Steve got up from the couch and he could feel Tony watching his every move as he goes to the kitchen and make them a cup of coffee each. When he comes back Tony had pushed himself further back into the couch and hunched over more trying to make himself smaller.

Steve put the cup down on to the coffee table in front of Tony. “If you want it…” He offers softly and sits down on the other side of the couch again. Slowly Tony moves over the couch and grabs the cup before pushing himself back to his place, holding the warm cup and takes little sips of the liquid.

“David never liked coffee… So I stopped drinking it at home.” Tony admits. “I stopped drinking it over all since he didn’t want me to.” He continues as he takes another sip of the coffee.

“That’s controlling behavior.” Steve supplies for him.

“Yeah… It was a lot of things I stopped doing for his sake. To make him happy…” He admits and takes another sip of coffee. “Today was the first day in almost nine months I was at SI. I have worked a lot from home lately…” He stares intensely at the coffee like he was scared to look anywhere else. Like he thought that Steve would say that David was right and he should sacrifice his life to make David happy.

“It’s your company… Shouldn’t you be there every day?” Steve wonders knowing Tony had practically lived there before David and he had loved every second being in the presence of other equally creative people, not as smart as him not by any means but it is very few who could match Tony’s intelligence. The man had three PhD’s for god’s sake.

“Yeah but David didn’t like that… He felt ignored and he thought I lied… I mean I knew he was insecure because people had cheated on him in the past…” Tony explains as if he was defending David, like what had happened between them was a normal relationship and everyone went through it. God did he want to get up and kick David’s ass and make sure he never took a breath again.

It was quiet between them and Steve wonders what is going on inside Tony’s head. He decides against trying to convince Tony that David’s behavior was abusive and controlling. He was pretty certain that Tony already knew this, deep down but he knew and didn’t need another nagging voice. He should talk to a therapist that could help him figure everything out and the support group at the church where people who had been in similar situations.

“There is a support group at my church…” He begins. “If you would like to go there? I could come with you if you don’t want to do it alone.” He offers and Tony glances up towards him and down again not giving an answer. Well at least he offered and when Tony decided what to do Steve would be there for his friend.

“I’ll think about it…” He gets out barley a whisper. “When did you know he was bad news?” Tony suddenly asks.

Steve sighs. “From the beginning…”

\--

_Three Years Earlier…_

“Steve! Tony is an adult like the rest of us and he is capable of making his own choices! And if he wants to date this David guy he is free to do so!” Bucky explained to him when he complained about Tony spending all his time with David and logically he knew and understood that it was normal to spend more time with the new partner in the beginning of a relationship. But his gut was telling him that something was completely off with David and he was no good for Tony. “Are you sure that it isn’t just jealousy talking? I mean you have had a thing for him for over ten years but you have acted on it!”

Bucky did have point and he knew that but he was also certain of his gut feeling, it was never wrong and if he could help Tony out of this in one piece he would feel so much better and not having to worry about his friend ending up in a ditch. Okay maybe he was over reacting but he rather be safe than sorry when it came to Tony. And the thing was that Steve had been on the sideline before, watching Tony start new relationships and Steve had been happy for him and then he had been jealous he knew how that felt, but Tony had always made time for his friends whether it was a night out or game night and always answered calls and text whenever he had time now Steve could send away a text in the morning and he could be happy if he had an answer by the next day!

“You have met him Bucky tell me that he doesn’t freak you out!?” Steve tries again. That was also a thing if Tony showed up to things David was always with him and Tony would look at him like he put the moon in the sky all while Steve just had to control himself to not break David’s nose.

“Yes he is freaky but then again I thought that about Tony to before I got to know him! And there is still times when Tony freaks me out!” That was true. Tony’s genius freaked most people out. They had made it into a party game out of it. Who is faster the calculator or Tony? The premise was easy they said a hard equation and Tony had to do it in his head and the other one used the calculator on their phone and who ever lost had to do shots. Tony rarely had to take the shots. This had also made it easy when they had to split a bill.

Steve sighs at his friend. He wanted to hear that he was not crazy and that what he was feeling was not just jealousy. And he really thought that Bucky would help him with this, apparently he was wrong.

“Steve I know you trust you gut for everything but I really think this is just you being jealous and feeling like you missed you chance!” Bucky explains to him and put his hand around his shoulder and squeeze it in an attempt to soothe him. “Maybe it’s time for you to let go and move on from Tony and find a nice guy and settle down.”

Steve puts on a fake smile and look at his friend whom seemed to buy it. Maybe Bucky was right, maybe he was just jealous and had actually missed his chance with Tony and now he was trying to make David into the devil that Tony needed saving from. He probably was a nice guy and he could make Tony happy. “You are probably right Buck… I am just upset that I missed my chance.” He mutters before walking to the fridge and took out two beers handing one to Bucky. “Let’s just watch the game and never talk about this again.”

“I am sorry Steve and I am here if you want to talk…” Bucky says kindly and Steve smiles to him before going to the couch and slumps to watch the game and for a moment forget about the fact that he missed his chance. Bucky sits down next to him and start the TV. “He doesn’t know what he is missing out Steve.”

Steve just sighs wanting to believe him but he knows it’s not true. Tony knows what he is offering when he is in a relationship. Tony had admitted once when he was drunk (When else?), that he wanted what Steve gave when he was in a relationship. Being loved and cared for and being encouraged and supported in whatever he choose to do. But the day after he claimed to have no recollection of the night before and it was never spoken of again and that had hurt more than anything else in this world. For the first time he had hoped that maybe that they could have a future but then Tony took the easy way out and that should probably been a sign.

Steve sighs and takes a sip of his beer trying to push his thoughts away and focus on the game. It was just easier said than done.

\--

After their not so great first attempt at sex almost a month ago, David had been prince charming, he was still feeling bad about it. David had bought him flowers and other gifts, taken him out to lunch and dinner dates, bringing him coffee before work and showing up at work to surprise him trying to make up for it and make sure that Tony knew that he cared and that he was sorry for what had happened and assuring Tony that it wouldn’t happen again. Tony’s days was spent talking to him on the phone or texting him and at the end of the day they usually met for dinner before they made it to bed and David picked him apart before putting him back together in the most amazing way.

Tony was certain that David was the one he would spend his life with.

His phone beeped informing him that someone wanted him something, he takes and unlocks it and sees that it is his friend that wants to see him.

_Hey T! Rhodey and I are going out tonight wanna come?_

_-Pepper_

He sighs. He had already decided to spend the night at David’s place. Maybe he could convince David to come out for just a few hours and see his friends. Or Tony could see his friends and maybe David could go out with his own, it could probably be good for them to miss each other for the night and it had been awhile since he had seen his friend without David. He decides to call David at once knowing he was bad at answering text.

“ _David Smith talking!_ ” He answered and Tony was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and had at once a stupid smile on is face and could feel his cheeks flush like a school girl.

“Hey, it me. Pepper just texted me and they are going out tonight and I was thinking that maybe I could go with them and you could see your friends. You haven’t seen them in while.” Tony says and he can hear how David’s breathe get stuck and there is suddenly tension over the phone that had never been there before.

“ _But we decided that we would have a night at my place!_ _Is this about Steve!?_ ” Yeah and he was still convinced that there was something going on between him and Steve that he would dump him and start dating Steve instead. Tony sighs he hated having this discussion when he knew he would never win!

“This is about me wanting to see my friends! And you need to let this thing with Steve go because I am dating you, not Steve and I would like it if the two of you could get along! He is my best friend.” Tony snaps at David. He had no right to act like this when he was nothing but faithful and loyal towards David.

“ _Fine go! You have made up your mind already it seems and as usual your friends come before me! Besides its Steve who despise me and avoid me like the plague you know!_ ” David changes the topic completely.

“No he doesn’t! He is busy trying to establish himself as a doctor! And it’s not like you try your hardest to talk to him when you see each other!” Tony replies trying to keep calm but it was hard when someone was constantly pushing your buttons and was certain that you’re cheating.

“ _He doesn’t like me! None of your friends do! I try but none of them talk to me and avoid me._ ” Tony sighs and feels for him and knows he is right his friends were a bit hard to convince sometimes.

“Look babe… I can talk to them and make them try harder alright? But it will just be for a few hours tonight and I can stop by after alright?” Tony suggests and the tension seemed to ease up and Tony felt warm and fuzzy again.

“ _Yeah that sounds good babe, see you tonight then. Call when you are on your way._ ” He can hear voices in the back ground. “ _Look I have to go but I’ll see you tonight!_ ” Tony doesn’t have time to respond before David hung up but that was okay. He would be able to see his friends and his boyfriend tonight. Quickly he responds to Pepper.

_Sure Pep! I am in! See you tonight._

_-T_

He smiles as he leans back into his chair and thinks that life is good and it would only be better from now on! 

Oh how wrong he was.

\--

He had been there barley and hour when the text started dropping in, questioning him when he was coming by, asking him how much he had to drink, if he was dancing with Steve and so on. Tony sighs as he continues to answer the questions as they drop in as well as he tried to keep up with the conversation between his friends. But it was hard to focus on two different conversations where one made him constantly look down and only focus on his phone. So he had no idea what his friends was talking about.

“Tony we haven’t seen you in weeks! Put the phone down and do shots with us!” Pepper whines and he just smiles at his friend who was pretty drunk already and shouldn’t do any more shots if she wanted to come home safely.

“No more shots for you Potts but I can get you a glass of water!” Tony offers.

“No!! Shots!” The brunette share a look with Rhodey who just laughs and shakes his head. He knows that if Pepper wants shots they are doing shots! So they order in tequila and they all know that they won’t be able to get up tomorrow but it would be worth it because Pepper would be happy now. She claps her hand and jumps in her seat as they share the shots in front of them.

“You are carrying her home!” Tony says to Rhodey as they take another shot. The liquid burned all the way down to his stomach and yet he downed another one without problem! He was so not going to work tomorrow! Rhodey laughs as the slam the glasses down onto the table and Pepper had become awfully quiet compared to earlier and he worries if she was still awake. It wouldn’t be the first time she fell asleep in a bar. Lucky for her they loved her to death and would never let anything bad happen to her.

“Sure man! She can crash at my couch.” Rhodey chuckles as he takes a sip of his beer. “I guess we are having an early night then.” They glance at Pepper and she is still awake and she is but her eyes seem heavy and she wouldn’t be able to hold them open for much longer.

“Looks like it.” Tony chuckles. “Maybe we can meet for lunch for tomorrow? Since you are in town?” Tony asks his friend. With him being in the marines it was too long between seeing each other and he was never certain if he would see him again. So when he was in town they made sure to see each other as much as possible. “I could bring David.” He suggests.

“Sounds great Tones. I would like to meet him.” That would soon change though. They see that Pepper is on her way to fall over and fall asleep on the table in front of her and they just look at each other and laugh before starting to carry their friend out of the bar. As they stand on the side walk and wait for a cab to come by they hear yelling in the distance. Its New York so people yelling at each other was nothing new or strange so they just ignore it and continue talking as the yelling comes closer. Suddenly Tony is turned around and has a hand tightly around his wrist and he is certain that it will leave a bruise but that was the last thing on his mind right now as he was prepared to fight of a stranger who was probably trying to rob him but realizes that its not a robber trying to steal from him but his boyfriend who looks furious and ready to kill.

“David!? What the fuck?!” He screams to the older man trying to pull out of his bone crushing grip but gets nowhere.

“Where is he?!” David screams in his face and he can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Who?! You got Rhodey right there!” He makes a motion with his head to show the other man who makes an awkward small wave as he continues to hold Pepper up at his side.

“You know exactly who I am talking about Tony! Are you on your way to his place now? To fuck him behind my back?!” Tony just shakes his head as he looks at David.

“He is not here David! And you have been drinking-” He is cut of.

“So have you! So don’t play high and mighty with me Tony!” He defends himself in an instant.

“Yes but you knew I was going to drink! That’s why you go to a bar with your friends David!” He starts to pull at his wrist trying to get out of the grip once again but gets nowhere and just stare at David wondering what the hell had gotten into him!

“But you stopped answering your phone!”

“I am spending time with my friends i can’t answer every text the second it get in David! I told you to spend time with your friends!” Tony defends himself and stare into the green eyes he usually could stare into with out a problem and that usually held so much more tenderness then they were now, bloodshot and pupils wide.

“But you know I worry-” Now it was Tony’s turn to cut David off.

“David, go home and I will call you in the morning al right!? I can’t deal with you when you are like this!” He wished it was the first time he had a drunken argument with David but it wasn’t. Over the last two months they only seemed to fight more and their screaming matches only more intense but Tony always forgave him when he was given breakfast in bed or got flowers  or other gifts from David telling Tony how sorry he was and that he was working on improving himself and he really does want to do better.

So Tony forgave him thinking that he would change and become better but that had yet to happen.

“And where are you staying tonight?!” David shouts at him.

“My own place!” He snaps and pulls back his wrist basically feeling the bruise forming. Tony hadn’t noticed but somehow Rhodey had got them a cab and was soon all of them were inside the car. There was soft snores coming from Pepper (which she will deny are snores) and the was the only sound breaking the tense silence but Tony already knew what Rhodey was thinking and maybe he was right. Maybe Tony should get out while it was nothing to serious with them but he can’t let go. Yes they had only been dating for about two months but the good times were really good and David was the first guy he actually saw himself with that wasn’t Steve.

“Tony?” Rhodey broke his thought process.

“Just don’t Rhodey…” He mutters. “And don’t tell Steve he only worry for nothing…”

“That didn’t look like nothing.” Rhodey replies coolly. “But I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.” He promises and Tony had never been more grateful for Rhodey as he was in this moment.

He knows that both him and Steve are just looking out for him and just wants what’s best for him. But he also knows that David get upset for small things sense people had betrayed him in the past and was worried that Tony would cheat on him, so Tony just had to stick it out for a while until their relationship was more stable and David would see that he could trust Tony and that he wouldn’t cheat on him with Steve. It would just take a little while, that’s all.

Trust is something that you earn after all.

The rest of the drive was silent and passed by quickly and soon enough Tony was in his bed and fell asleep before his pillow hit the head and he could forget about this awful night.

The next morning he woke up as his doorbell rang and rang and rang until he finally got up and stumbled though his apartment and opened it. Outside there was a young man with a big bouquet of flowers in different shapes and colors , a box of chocolates, bottle of wine and a smaller box in blue with a white bow on it. “Tony Stark?” The young man holding the gift asks.

“Yeah?” He grunts.

“These are for you!” He is handed the gifts and the young man is of again. Tony closes the door with his foot and walks to his living room and puts down flowers and boxes on the table ignoring the gift box and head straight to the card that was stuck in the flowers.

_I am sorry about last night._

_I was an ass._

_Please forgive me?_

_Love David._

A small smile play on his lips as he reads the card again and again, ignoring the sore wrist that had a hand shaped bruise on it. Instead he went to the box and opened it and was surprised with a bracelet, it was a simple gold chain bracelet and nothing to eye catching but still beautiful in its simplicity. There was a small note at the bottom of the box which Tony picked up and read.

_It belonged to my grandfather._

Again Tony smiles and ignores the glaring bruise that was screaming at him. Instead he goes back to his bedroom and picks up his phone and start typing a text message to David.

_Its okay._

_I forgive you._

_Maybe I can come over tonight?_

All while ignoring the knot in his stomach that seemed to get bigger and bigger for each passing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and as you notice I am not a slow-build writer I wish I was, I admire people who can build everything slowly but I can't so I hope you enjoy it anyway!


	4. Chapter: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going great for Tony and his friends tries to show support and be there for their friend. But David have other plans for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this done! I struggled so much with this chapter! But I hope you enjoy it even though its unbeated!  
> Comments and kudos make me happy!  
> Much love

“What was the fight about?” Steve wonders, knowing it could have been anything that had triggered David to a rage that caused the damage on Tony’s body. Tony at once started to look down at his hands that he once again had covered. The empty coffee mug stood on the table forgotten. It was quiet between them and for a moment Steve wonders if he maybe pushed too far and Tony would shut down completely.

“I wasn’t home on time and things just escalated from there…” He admits quietly.

“Tony…” Steve begins hesitantly and looks at his friend.

“I know that I am an idiot and stupid for not being able to come on home time!” Tears sprung from his eyes and he angrily wiped them away only to have new one force their way down his cheeks.

“That is not what I meant Tony. I am sorry if that what you thought.” Steve apologizes. “I would _never_ blame you for any of this. I fully blame David.” Carefully he moves closer to Tony so he could be close enough to reach his hand out to him. Carefully he puts his hands over Tony’s. “Is this okay?” He asks looking at Tony for any kind of reaction. Good or bad.

“I don’t know?” Tony questions. Then Steve removes his hands and pulls it back to himself.

“Then it’s okay. No means no.” Steve replies softly.

“I didn’t say no…” Tony replies.

“Not saying yes is a no in my book and I respect that, I respect you.” Steve explains to him. Tony bites his lower lip as if he was stopping himself from saying something. The silence is interrupted by Steve’s phone ringing. He grabs it in case it’s the hospital or someone needing a place to crash for the night but is surprised when he sees Tony’s name on the screen. “Tony I need you to be quiet because I think it’s David and I don’t want him to find you okay?” He explains as gently as he can, not wanting to seem intimidating to Tony.

“He already has…” Tony replies quietly.

Steve slides the green phone and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Tony! Long time no see!” Steve greets into the phone.

“ _Steve? Its David!_ ” He sounded scattered.  “ _Me and Tony fought and he pushed me and then he just ran off and I don’t know where he is!_ ” If Steve hadn’t been Tony’s best friend and just been an outsider looking in on David’s and Tony’s relationship he would probably bought David’s story right now. But he was Tony’s best friend and he didn’t care if Tony pushed first he would protect Tony at all cost.

“Oh god!” He pretends to sound concerned. “I am sure that Tony will come around and be home soon.” He assures David on the other side.

“ _So you haven’t seen or heard from him?_ ” David questions.

“No, not in almost 18 months.” _Not since they had the big fight and Tony choose David over everyone else_ Steve thought bitterly.

_“If you do hear from him can you call me? Or ask him to come home?”_ Again Steve almost believed the worrisome voice on the other side of the line, but he knew better. He had the evidence in front of him.

“Yeah sure. I’ll make sure he contacts you.” Steve lies smoothly and hangs up him after they said their good byes.

“He will come here…” Tony whispers all the color from his face drained. He looked terrified.

“I won’t let him come close to you.” Steve promises. Tony looks up at Steve and it breaks Steve’s heart when he sees the terrified look Tony had on his face. “I will hurt him before I let him hurt you.” Steve promises.

Tony swallows and seems to calm down a bit but still look at him with worried eyes. “I am not worth it Steve and…you… you could lose you license… and I am not worth that!” Tony gets out even if it is mixed up and stuttered.

“My best friend being alive will always be worth more than my doctors license. I can always get another job.” Steve tries to calm him down. “But we don’t know if he will come here alright? So let’s not make any assumptions.”

“If he called you he knows I am here!” Tony says with certainty and Steve can’t help but believe him and the fact that he looked terrified, all the color from his face was drained and his eye’s wide as if he was waiting for David to come through the door right this second. “I should probably go back. It will be worse if he finds me here.” He mutters and gets up from the couch and moves to the door but Steve catch his wrist yanking him back.

“No.” He says. “If you go back there Tony he will kill you. You said so yourself.” Steve rose as well and it seemed like Tony didn’t even listen to him instead he was focused on Steve’s hand that was still clasped around his wrist and Steve realizes that he gripped to hard and to sudden. “I’m sorry.” He says instantly. “But I can’t risk losing you Tony, not again!” Steve admits his eyes never leaving Tony.

It’s quiet between them and it seems like Tony is weighing his options and that was scary, like he believed that David would be good to him if he decided to return home on his own accord. Tony looked up at Steve finally and his eyes still radiated confusion and fear something Steve never wants to see in Tony’s eyes ever again.

“He will not give up until I come back.” Tony whispers and a new wave of tears falls down his face.

“Then we will go to the police or we move across the globe to a shit town in Thailand if we have to!” Steve replies seriously and for the first time Steve sees a real smile on Tony’s face. It wasn’t big and it was a bit uncertain but it was definitely a real smile.

“We?” Tony questions.

“Yes we.” Steve replies without missing a beat and at that Tony’s smile looked a bit more certain.

\--

_Two and a half year earlier…_

“We are moving in together!” Tony exclaimed as they were sitting at Nat and Bucks place drinking bear and playing video games. Normally they would be happy for Tony or at least pretend to be happy for him but it was hard to pretend when they hated David and saw how bad David was for Tony.

They had noticed that David only talked about himself and how great he was at everything he set his mind to and the other thing he loved to talk about was how bad everyone else was compared to him. They had yet to hear about a person in David’s life that wasn’t an idiot, incompetent, crazy or mentally sick in some capacity. And the person who was the biggest target of this treatment was Tony. David would make fun of Tony’s thoughts and opinions and it wasn’t unusual for David to mention what they did in the bedroom and then laugh because Tony apparently preferred being bottom.

To sum it up David was a douchebag and they all hoped that it would soon disappear and not move in with Tony.

“Isn’t that a bit early?” Natasha questions, which was a fair question in everyone’s mind sense they had only been dating for six months and those six months had been rocky at best. Of course they had tried to say this Tony who would only get defensive and say that they didn’t understand their relationship and that they should really try to get to know David better.

“We have been dating for six months and he is at my place all the time anyway so it makes sense.” Tony shrugs as he looks at his phone for the tenth time in almost 30 minutes, yes Steve was keeping track. “And he has closer to work from my place anyway.” Tony ads as he takes a sip of his beer.

His friends look at him as they try to decide how to approach the subject. How to tell Tony that they thought that David was bad for him without getting him pissed at all of them.

“We don’t think you should rush these things Tony.” Pepper says softly. “And this feels rushed and maybe we are wrong but we just don’t want you to get hurt.” Pepper was always the one to get through to Tony without using force. “You move in together because it’s right and not because it’s convenient so just think this through before you make any permanent changes.” Pepper says and Steve had never been more grateful for Pepper being able to be the voice of reason for Tony.

Tony smiles at Pepper before changing the subject. “So I heard that Happy finally asked you out.” Happy who was the head of security of Stark Industries had been crushing at Pepper for almost a year and Tony had finally convinced him that Pepper would be lucky to date a guy like Happy.

“Yeah he did. He is surprising me on Saturday with a date. He said dress comfortably and good shoes!” She giggles but she seems happy Tony decided.

“I am sure he is planning something fun and out of the box. It’s Happy after all.” Tony assures her. “Do you even own anything other than Jimmy Cho?” Tony teases and Pepper just stick her tongue out in a mature fashion.

“You are cheating!” Bucky burst suddenly and Steve laughs at the outburst disturbing the duos conversation.

“I am not cheating! You just suck Bucky!” Steve promises as he chuckles and press pause on the game letting the theme music play in the background that would soon become annoying.

“Yeah yeah right!” Bucky mutters and puts the controller on the table with too much force while cursing under his breath. Steve notices Tony checking his phone again.

“Expecting a call?” Steve wonders trying to sound casual.

It becomes quiet in the room and it is tense and uncomfortable. Nat and Bucky moves to kitchen to get more drinks and food for their friends and Pepper started to look at her perfected manicured nails and Tony looked anywhere but Steve, whose focus was solely on Tony waiting for the answer he knew wouldn’t come. He had noticed that Tony was glued to his phone whenever David wasn’t with them ready to answer every call or text he might get from David.

“Yeah… Kinda. Mom and I are planning dad’s retirement party and I am waiting for the caterers to call back.” Tony replies a bit too fast and Steve was certain it was a lie. It was 9 pm a Thursday night after all. Steve decides to nod and just agree with him not wanting Tony to hate him because he pushed too much.

“I have an early meeting in the morning so I have to go.” Tony excuses himself as he finishes his beer before he gets up from the couch.

“Want to share a cab?” Steve wonders. “I have a morning shift tomorrow anyway so I should get going as well.”

“Yeah sure we can share.” Tony agrees somewhat reluctantly like he doesn’t want to be caught with Steve by his side. They say their good byes and get their coats and head down the stairs. While they wait for a cab to stop Steve decide to ask Tony something he knows will not be received well by Tony.

“Are David the one for you Tony? Because it doesn’t feel like he is treating you right.” He admits and Tony looks Steve in the eyes.

Tony opens and closes his mouth several times trying to figure out what to say, wanting the right answer.  “He is just crude and he will grow on you Steve and maybe he is the one maybe not… I don’t know.” He decides on and Steve nods slowly. Now it was Steve’s turn to decide on what to say.

It was quiet again and several cars where passing them by and Steve was contemplating whether or not he should tell Tony the truth about his feelings or if he missed his chance. Maybe he could convince Tony that he was the one for him and they would work perfectly together and he would never insult him like David does and never make him question himself  but he does what he always does when it comes to Tony.

He chickens out.

“Okay Tony. As long as you are happy I am happy for you.” Steve replies and smiles softly to him. “But if you need me I am always here for you alright?”

“I know Steve.”

\--

When Tony arrived home he found David by his door waiting for him.

And David was furious.

“I have been waiting for you for two hours!” David says harshly as Tony gets closer to the door and he doesn’t understand why David is mad at him. He had informed him that he would be with his friends tonight and had an early meeting so he wouldn’t have time to see David. Yet here he was standing by his door waiting anyway.

“I told you I was going to be with my friends! I haven’t seen them in like a month!” Tony defends himself and opens the door letting them both inside. “And I told you that I would call you tomorrow after my meeting!” Tony continues as he shrugs his coat off and hangs it up before heading to his living room with David close behind. “Is this the way you are going to act whenever I am with my friends or doing things without you!?” He questions harshly.

David looked furious and as he clenched his jaw as he was preparing to tell Tony how he was doing this for Tony. But Tony was annoyed and tired and had a meeting in the morning so all he wanted was for David to go home and calm down.

“Maybe we should wait with moving in together if you act like this jealous asshole whenever I am not by your side!” Tony shouts at David.

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. In David’s mind at least and that was the first time he hit Tony intentionally. The hand hit Tony’s cheek and the smacking sound echoed in the quiet room. Tony looked at David chocked and scared as he waited for the apology from David he was certain would come.

“I am only acting like this because I don’t want to lose you Tony! I worry when you don’t answer my calls or text.” David wraps his arms around Tony in a tight embrace and the cologne David wore and that he found once intoxicating  made Tony sick to his stomach right now. He forced tears to stay inside his eyes and it took everything in him to not throw up then and there. “You just push my buttons when you make me look like a bad guy when all I do is for you and because I love you!” He says into Tony’s ear. He nods slowly not being able to talk for the life of him even though he wants to scream at him to leave him the hell alone and never come back.

Tony doesn’t know how but they start kissing and David’s hands wander over his body and they moved towards the bedroom, David shedding both their clothes as they entered the bedroom. Tony ends up on all fours on the bed and David preps him roughly and not nearly enough for it to even come close to feel good for Tony but David moans about how good he felt and how tight he was.

Tony hid his face in a pillow to allow his tears to fall and biting into the pillow to no to scream in pain as David increase his pace and force. David’s hands that gripped his hips was going to leave bruises he knew that. God it hurt Tony thought and all he wanted was for David to be done.

“Tony you are so good! So hot when you just take it like a slut!” David moans and reaches his orgasm spilling it into Tony without a second thought. He pulls out and lies down on his back pulling Tony with him so he lands on his side with his back to David which he was grateful for. He didn’t want David to him crying over this. It wasn’t a secret that David liked rough sex it was just that usually he prepped better. “That was great babe!” David praises him.

“Yeah great…” Tony echoes in a empty voice. “I am just going to take a shower alright?” He doesn’t wait for an answer he just slips into the bathroom and locks the door behind him as he starts the shower with scolding hot water that he hoped would wash away the feelings of shame and guilt.

As he was showering away all his feeling David went to the living room and saw Tony’s phone laying on the floor along with his wallet. He place the wallet on the coffee table and is about to do the same with the phone but he sees that he had texts from both Steve and Pepper. He slides the phone open and reads the text.

_Hey Tony!_

_Sorry if I seemed pushy tonight on you not moving in with David. It’s just that he doesn’t seem to care about you the way you deserve and I only want the best for you and if you say he is good to you I trust you and I will help with the move._

_Love you! Pepper_

David felt his jaw clench again. His fucking friends never minding their own business! He thought to himself and then he pressed delete on the text making sure that Tony would never see it. He opened the next from Steve.

_I meant what I said Tony, I am here for you if you need me. And if David isn’t treating you right you can tell me._

Stupid Steve who was in love with his Tony. David thought bitterly and deleted that text as well. Tony just had to realize that he would never need anyone else besides David. And that his stupid friends were only trying to break them apart.

Carefully he places the phone beside the wallet and moves back to the bedroom waiting for Tony to come to bed and maybe he could convince Tony that they should start moving this coming weekend instead of next month. David smiles smugly to himself knowing that soon enough he would be the only person Tony would ever need because nobody could love Tony like he does.

He hears the shower turn off and just waits in bed for Tony to come back to his side.

Tony belonged to him and no one else no matter what his stupid friends thought or believed was the last thought that ran through his head before Tony lay down next to him again. David snuggles close behind Tony body and press sloppy kisses to his neck and shoulders.

“Maybe we can go again?” Tony didn’t answer but that was alright because David knew what Tony wanted so he let his hand wander down and begins to lose him up some more all while ignoring the tension in Tony’s body and the tears coming from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve worries about his best friend, David is deleting voicemails and texts and Tony... he is just trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy! I hope you enjoyed it! :D

It was not surprising to hear that David had raped Tony during their relationship. But the hurt of not being there for his friend was even worse than he could imagine. How could have he not have noticed or why didn’t Tony say anything to him, Steve would have helped him without a doubt. If he couldn’t be there for his friend back then he would be by his side now and support him every step of the way.

It was almost 5 am and they should get to bed Steve notes but he doesn’t want to rush Tony in case he wants to continue to share his story. But he was closing in on being awake for almost 24 hours and his body was aching for sleep. But he was also very aware of how hard it was for Tony to tell him about this and telling him that they should sleep could make Tony believe that he didn’t want to hear this and shut down. And that was the last thing he wanted.

“I mean… you know I didn’t… didn’t…say no and… we are..? eh were in a committed relationship…” Tony stammered, defending the actions of his abuser. “I should… probably head home… I am only making things worse by hiding here… I am sorry I disturbed you!” Tony says suddenly and moves out of his seat on the couch, moving towards the door.

“Tony!” Tony froze instantly when Steve spoke louder and harder than he had planned on. “I am sorry.” His voice softens but Tony still seemed frozen, like he was waiting for Steve to actually hurt him and that broke Steve’s heart more than anything because he would never hurt Tony like that. “Please don’t go.”

“I really should… He will be furious if I don’t come home.”

“And I am terrified that if you walk out that door the next time I will see you, you are in a coffin.” Steve replies honestly. Tony had said it so himself that David would have killed him if he hadn’t gotten out of that situation. “You can stay here as long as you need and I will be by your side every step of the way.” Steve promises him.

Tony looks at him, like he was considering his choices. Like he was wondering if Steve was telling him the truth or if Steve would hurt him just like David did when things didn’t go his way. Of course Steve would never hurt Tony but Tony couldn’t be certain about anyone anymore. He only believed the words David had been feeding him.

“The longer I stay here… the worse it will get… he… he…” Tony stutters, tears threating to fall from his eyes. “You.” It made no sense to Steve and Tony knew that. He just didn’t know how to tell his best friend that David had always threatened to hurt Steve if Tony would ever leave him and the fear that his best friend would be hurt or possibly worse because of him was more than he could bare so he could put up with the physical, emotional and sexual abuse from David as long as he knew that Steve was safe. There were a lot of things in this world Tony would put up with as long as he knew that Steve was safe. Through everything that was the one belief that David hadn’t been able to break, that Steve would always be his friend and always be there for Tony no matter what. So instead of trying to break it, it became a threat that if he would ever try leave him or try to tell anyone about their relationship he would go after Steve. And he knew that people would hate him if they found out he was the reason Steve was hurt or dead.

“What about me?” Steve wonders.

Tony’s face went blank. He couldn’t speak, his chest felt tight and his heart was beating fast. Steve will think he is ridiculous for thinking that he could protect Steve. God he was stupid there was nothing he could do to protect Steve even less so when he was hiding out at Steve’s apartment. His sight was getting blurry and his breath was getting shallow. And now he was having a panic attack. Great. Just fucking great! He gripped the doorknob until his knuckles turned white as he was trying to even out his breath and calm himself down. It didn’t help. His chest tightens even more and it seemed like his heart was on its way out of his chest.

“Hey Tony, just focus on your breathing.” He can hear Steve far away but does as he told. Steve had helped him several times over the years and had been the one who taught him the breathing exercises in collage. In through the nose and count to four and out through the mouth and count to four and repeat. His heart seemed to calm down and his chest didn’t feel as tight. “Good Tony… Just in and out.” In for four and out for four he reminds himself. His hand loosens around the knob. “Please stay here tonight so I know you are safe.” Steve begs as Tony calms down.

Tony continues to stand with his back towards Steve thinking over his choices. He knows he have to get back to David or he will pay for it he knows it. If David finds him here with Steve, Steve will be the one paying for it and he couldn’t have that on his conscience.

“He will hurt you…” Tony whispers as tears falls from his eyes.

“He won’t come near me or you.” Steve promises him.

“He always said that…” His voice faltered. “If… if… if I…” God Steve would think he was so stupid. “I where ever… to.. leave…” He swallows before speaking again. “He would… would kill you…” He admits in a whisper.

It quiet between them. Steve would think he was stupid for thinking he could protect him and laugh at him and David would be right.

“Oh Tony. You didn’t have to do that…” Steve replies.

“I had to protect you…” Tony whispers. “I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you…”

“If you had told me what was going on I could have helped you to get away from David--” Tony interrupted him.

“I never heard from either of you and you called yourself my friends! David was right you all never cared!” Tony was now facing Steve and his voice was raised.

“What are you talking about? I tried to call and text you every day but you never returned them…” Steve explains to him. Which was true, he had been texting Tony almost every day asking him how he was doing or if he wanted to come with them to diffrent events or leaving him voicemails about meeting up for lunch or game night. But Tony never replied and never showed up.

“No you didn’t!”

“Yes I did Tony.”

* * *

_Two years and three months earlier…_

_“Hey Tony! Its Steve… again. I got of early you want to grab lunch?”_

Delete.

_“Tony! Steve and I are going suit shopping! Can you come and help? Its Bucky by the way.”_

Delete.

_“Hello sweetie, it mom. I was wondering if you and David want to come over for dinner on Sunday? I love you.”_

Delete.

It was just a few of the voicemails David had deleted from Tony’s phone over the last few months, he usually hid Tony's phone so he coudln't take it to work or he simply took it with him to work and just placing it back on the bed side table when Tony was looking for it.

“Hey sweetie do you want ice cream?” Tony called from the kitchen.

“Yeah sure…” David replies distantly as he continued to read through Tony’s texts.

_You missed the meeting again. Call me!_

_Dad._

Delete.

_Hey Tones! I am coming into town when can I see you?_

_R._

Delete.

_Call me when you can Tony. I miss you._

_Steve_

Delete.

Carefully he puts Tony’s phone back on the table just as Tony enters the living room with two bowls of chocolate ice cream. Sitting down on the couch again and snuggle up against David’s side, handing David one bowl as he does. Then he starts the movie they were watching again.

“How was work today?” Tony wonders as he eats his ice cream.

David took a spoonful of ice cream before speaking. “My assistant didn’t send away my contracts that was supposed to go away last week, then I had a client that didn’t show up to an appointment and then my boss yelled at me for not completing the rapports from two weeks ago even though I did and the idiot had misplaced them but of course it was easier to yell at me.” He complains and Tony listens to him and nods and agrees in a humming tone at the appropriate places.

“I am sorry to hear that babe.” Tony replies and places a kiss on David neck. “Maybe you should switch firm? It doesn’t feel like the right fit for you.” David had complained a lot over the last months about his work and Tony was quite frankly sick of hearing it. If he was so unhappy at his current job he should switch.

“I have been there for almost 10 years I can’t just switch.” David replies.

“Yeah but if they don’t appreciate you and want you to look bad you should go to some place where they want you and your abilities. You are good at your job so why shouldn’t you be in an environment you thrive?” Tony wonders, wanting only the best for the man he loved. Of course David saw it as Tony undermining him and trying to make him look stupid. Luckily they were alone so no one was around to see when he was being undermined by his boyfriend.

David ate a few spoons of his ice cream as he tried to calm himself down but Tony just made it so hard to stay calm when Tony insisted on pushing his buttons. He was aware that he was good at his job and that he could go to any firm he wanted and he would succeed with flying colors. He didn’t need his boyfriend pushing him to change jobs.

“Tony I know!” He snaps. Putting the now empty bowl on the coffee table. “Why do you always have to ruin the moment by nagging about my job!” He was getting angry and it was Tony’s fault. They had been having a perfectly nice evening together and then he just had to start nagging and complaining.

“I am not nagging! You always complain about your job and if you hate it so much you should just quit and get a new job!” Tony replies as calmly as he could knowing very well that David was a ticking bomb and would soon just explode and take it out on him. “And I am sorry if that upsets you but you should think about it.”  He continues.

David rose from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of the TV pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to stop the rage that was running through his body. Why was Tony always trying to undermine him and make him look like an idiot? Why did he insist on ruining their time together? They both worked long hours and at the end of the day he just wanted to come and unwind with Tony and not think about work unlike Tony who never stopped working and would talk about his ideas all night long. He was smart and he had to tell everyone about it.

“Not everyone can inherit a billion dollar company from their daddy like you! Some of us have to actually work to achieve their dreams!” David shouts to him. Tony instantly lowers his head knowing what’s about to come. David was furious and it was all Tony’s fault as usual. He should know better than push his buttons.

“I am sorry alright?  Let’s just forget about it and continue watching the movie.” Tony says barley above a whisper moving towards the corner of the couch trying to escape the abuse that was about to come by making himself small.

David yanked him up by his shirt and throws him onto the floor, making Tony hit the back of his head. Then the kick to his side came. “Why do you always ruin our good time?!” He shouts kicking Tony again.

“I am sorry…” Tony whimpers and tries to grip his side in an attempt to soothe himself. But he only he got another kick.

“If it not my boss it’s you who is always trying to make me look stupid!” Another kick. “Why can’t you just shut up?! All I do is love you but that is not enough for you, no you have to push my buttons and make me angry!” David shouts louder but stops kicking him at least that is something. Slowly Tony gets up from the floor and up to standing only to get a fist to his left eye. “You make me do this to you Tony and I don’t want to.” David cradle Tony’s cheek softly making Tony flinch thinking there would be a slap. “You know I don’t want to hurt you…” David says softly and rests his forehead against Tony’s.

“I am sorry…” Tony whispers.

“I forgive you sweetheart..” Tony didn’t reply to that he just hugs David thinking to himself that he must do better in the future to not make David upset. They stand there for a while before deciding to head to bed. When they lay in the bed David begins to slowly touch Tony’s bruised side with gentle fingers and then kissing it slowly as if he was trying to make it better. “Does this feel good?” David wonders as his fingers moves over his side and continues to press soft kisses of the skin. Tony just hums in response.

For a moment Tony relaxes and allows himself to just enjoy the gentle touches over the bruised and sensitive skin. And then he felt how David’s hand wandered lower and in under his boxers and Tony’s entire body tense knowing what’s about to come. “I can make you feel even better.” David promises and Tony just breathe hoping it would be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

When Steve truly begins to worry about Tony is when he receives a call from Maria.

“ _Hello Steve. Are you busy?_ ” Steve had just gotten of a 14 hour shift after covering for a co-worker who was late and then old woman didn’t want to be alone after her husband had been wheeled in to surgery and he kept her company for two hours until her children came.

“No I just got of my shift. What’s going on? If it for Howard’s retirement party just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” He says knowing it was coming up and both Howard and Maria loved him and saw him more as a second son then just their son’s friend. And he knew that no matter who Tony brought home to meet the parents could never compete with Steve and for some reason he was oddly proud of that.

“ _No… I was wondering if you have heard from Tony? I haven’t heard or seen him in almost two months and Howard says he doesn’t show up to SI like he used to. I worry about him…_ ” She sounds almost apologetic about the concern she has for her only child.

Steve swallowed wondering if he should tell the truth and tell her that he hadn’t heard from him either but he decided against it knowing she would only be more concerned. “Yeah I talked to him last week. But you know how he gets in relationships and they just moved in together. I am sure he will be back to normal soon.” He said as honestly as he could, wondering if he was right or if he wouldn’t see his best friend ever again.

“ _Oh okay. Good to know. You know how easily I worry._ ” She says again.

“Maria it’s okay. Call me whenever alright? Tony can lose track of time so easily and forget about everything around him.” He lies smoothly hoping that Maria will buy this, which she seems to do because they are able to say their goodbyes. Steve rests his forehead against the cold locker sighing heavily. He was truly concerned for Tony. What if he was really hurt and couldn’t reach out? Or he was just happy with David and moving in together only strengthens their relationship? He didn’t know what to think or do right now.

He changes out of his scrubs and into his clothes before heading home and seeing as he was constantly tight on time these days he had begun biking to and from work getting his cardio in and is was cheaper than using the subway or bus every day. And it was great for clearing his head after a long day at the ER and it was usually faster anyway. He takes the path through central park to avoid the traffic.  The chilly February air was biting at his cheeks and making his lungs burn at every hill.

Faster than he liked he was home forcing him to face his fear that his friend might be in trouble. But every time he tried to call or text Tony he never got an answer and he was wondering if it was Tony’s way of ending their friendship. No he and Tony where best friends and it would take a lot more for them to stop being friends. He was just busy being with David and taking over SI. It was nothing weird they had gone times before not talking to each other and then just calling each other up and nothing had changed between them and this was nothing different.

He opens the fridge and takes out a plastic box with a pre-made dinner he had made earlier. Abs doesn’t make themselves he tells himself as he eats his salmon with sweet potato and broccoli for the fourth day in a row. He saved money if nothing else he tells himself and it was nice to just heat food up when he got home.

His phone vibrates and he opens the text from Bucky.

_Boxing tomorrow morning? At like 6?_

He sighs. He should go he knew that he hadn’t been there in three weeks but he was not in the mood to get up at five am tomorrow morning on his day off.

_Can we go later? It’s my day off._

He replies. He decide to look through his fridge and cabinets so he could write a list before going to the store tomorrow. He put on some music before he started, letting the music fill the room. His phone vibrated again.

_Sure. But we have to go at night then._

Grateful Steve let out a heavy breath knowing he can sleep in tomorrow before replying.

_That’s alright. Tell me when and where and I’ll be there._

He puts the phone on the counter and continues on with his list and tries to decide on fish or chicken that week. He decide to see what is on sale at the store. He wasn’t picky really. His mind was more concerned about Tony and what he was up to. What if David was seriously hurting him and he couldn’t get out of it. No then Tony would say something. Right?

If he only knew how right he actually was.

His phone started vibrating again and he just assumed it was Bucky so he ignored it until it vibrated again. Letting the curiosity get the better of him he checked and he was surprised and chocked to see Tony’s name on the screen.

_Hey. Something happened can I come over?_

The first text read.

_You are probably working. I’ll call you tomorrow._

Steve replies as quickly as he could.

_Just come over. You are always welcome here._

Steve sighs hoping that Tony would. He didn’t need to ask if he was allowed to come over. Something was up with Tony that Steve was sure of. He just continues with his grocery list and just hopes that Tony would stop by so they could talk and maybe clear the air about what is going on.

But Tony never showed up.

* * *

 

He had planned on going in to Steve. He really had. He had stood by his door for almost an hour but he had no idea how to lie to Steve about his injuries. Steve wouldn’t believe him even if he was the greatest liar in the world, which he wasn’t. He thought about telling Steve the truth but quickly ignored that thought, Steve wouldn’t believe him and think he was an idiot for allowing it to happen.

He was standing outside the door looking like an idiot instead. That was better than not being believed or Steve thinking he deserved it. He had raised his hand several times to ring the doorbell but always lowered it, not knowing what to say or do when Steve opened the door. How would he explain the black eye he was sporting?  How would he explain his hunched walk because of the bruised ribs? How would he explain being absent for almost two months? It was not like they cared anyway. He had barley heard from his friends and family for the last months.

So after a lot of consideration he decide to go back home. He didn’t have the right to disrupt Steve’s life. He had better things to do then solve Tony’s issues. He gets in a cab and goes home again thinking David would still be asleep and this whole thing would be forgotten.

He was wrong.

David was sitting on the couch when he entered the apartment. His heart instantly begins beating faster, knowing something is about to happen.

“Where have you been?” David asks as Tony got closer. He was drinking Tony notice. This is not how he had planned on the night ending. Why had he ever left the apartment? He could have avoided this. This was on him and he knew that.

“I couldn’t sleep so I took a walk.” Tony lies. It was easier to lie to David then Steve. It wasn’t like David believed him anyway. David always assumed he lied and that he was cheating on him every time Tony left the house.

“For over two hours?” He sounded skeptical but then again he was always skeptical whenever Tony left the house without David.

“I took a really long walk?” Tony suggests not really feeling like having this discussion.

“Did you go crying to Steve? Maybe you let him fuck you? You would like that wouldn’t you?!” David raised his voice and rose from the couch and turned around to look at Tony as he finished his drink. Tony sighs knowing that David is overreacting and the alcohol didn’t help the situation.

“Why would I go to Steve? Why are you so obsessed with Steve!?” Tony question his voice raised as well.

“Because he will take you away from me if he gets the chance!” David screams at him.

“No one is taking me away. I am with you David. I choose you! Steve is my best friend.” Tony says in much calmer tone. Walking up David and wrap his arms around his neck and pulls him in for hug and David’s arm came around Tony waist.

David hid his face in Tony’s neck for a moment before he muttered into his ear. “If you ever try to leave again… Trust me when I say that Steve is the first one I am going after.” That wasn’t a threat that was a promise Tony knew that.

“I just took a walk David. I wasn’t trying to leave. I will never leave you.” Tony promises him. Not because he was crazy in love with David but because he could never be the reason Steve got hurt. “I promise you David I am here to stay, you are it for me.” Tony lies.

As long as Steve was safe, could put up with just about anything.

Even getting abused because that is what you do for your best friend. You protect them no matter what.

“Let’s get to bed babe. We both have an early morning tomorrow.” David says and untangles himself from Tony. “And if you promise to stay in the bed all night I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” David says softly sounding almost loving and caring. Tony allowed himself for a moment to believe that David actually cared about him.

“I promise.” Tony says smiling and press his mouth to David’s who responded in the same softness as his words.

And for a moment he believed the world of David.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... I am alive and I have not forgotten about this story. But i have been dealing with major writers block and life in general have just been shit and had a lot on my plate so writing was not a priority and for that I am sorry and I hope you will forgive me. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos and comments make me very happy. :)
> 
> Much love Sara

“I didn’t know what to do” Tony whispers. “All I knew was that you had to be safe so I just dealt with it.” Of course dealt with it meant that Tony accepted the abuse and hid it away from the world. Steve stayed on his side and waited for Tony to speak again but he remained quiet.

“You didn’t have to do that for me you know that.” This was high school all over again only worse. This time Tony had truly put his life in danger.

“I couldn’t risk it Steve. He made a lot of promises to me and trust me he made sure I knew it wasn’t just empty threats. And it may be selfish but if he would hurt you I couldn’t live with myself knowing I was the cause.” It was a slight outburst but he instantly looks down at the floor again like he did something wrong, like he wasn’t allowed to have feelings.

“You know I can handle myself just fine. I always have and I always will. I am grateful that you want to protect me but you don’t have to Tony.” Steve says softly. Tony looks at him and bites his lower lip thinking about Steve was saying and wondering if he was right.

“He have a kid you know...” Tony begins. “He never spent any time with him but his ex found me and showed me a picture. I didn’t want to believe her because…” He trails of and stays quiet. It looked like he was trying to explain it to himself in his head. “I honestly don’t know why I wouldn’t believe it. He never said anything about it and he always said his exes where crazy and that they lied and cheated on him constantly.”

“People like David never tell the truth and he will make people feel crazy with their lying and abuse.” Because if he had abused Tony, Steve was sure that he had abused previous partners. And if he had a child he didn’t want, he would never talk about him and probably deny his existence. Life have to go according David’s plan and that made it hard for people around him to keep up and forced to walk on eggshell to not upset him.

“She looked happy with out him. Like she had her life figured out when he wasn’t interfering with her. She looked normal while I feel crazy and question every step I take.” He says as an after thought.

“You are not crazy though it was him that tricked and played with your thoughts and emotions.” Steve offers softly. “And now when he is out of your life you can begin to heal and recover.” Tony is quiet and looks straight ahead as the sun was rising outside the window. A new day rising Steve thought to himself. A new day with promises of something better coming along. Which was exactly what Tony needed after these years of hell.

But of course Tony didn’t see it that way, no he thought that this was his fault and he should have seen it coming even when he did absolutely nothing wrong. Or that he could have done something to prevent it but of course everyone but Tony knew that it was impossible. David was a sick person and would hurt anyone he was in a relationship with and make them believe it was their own fault.

“I just don’t understand why he did it. I mean I tried so hard to make it work and be everything he wanted me to be. But what he wanted would change every day and I just couldn’t keep up.” He says with a defeated voice and his shoulders slumped forward even more.

“Its not your fault.” Steve assures him. “You have done absolutely nothing wrong here.” Tony rubs his hands over his face and lets out a frustrated sound, like he was trying to wrap his head around this and make sense of it all and was failing miserably as it seemed. So Steve just sat there trying to be a supportive friend. “Maybe we should go to bed and sleep for a few hours.” Steve suggest after a moment of silence. Tony’s head shot up and he looked absolutely terrified. “No Tony not like that! You can take the bed and I’ll take the couch.” The terrified look eased up slightly not a lot but it was enough for Steve right now.

“Yeah… yeah that sounds good.” He agrees reluctantly but makes no effort to move. Steve stands up slowly and waits for Tony to come with him. Steve moves away from the couch to give Tony some space and sure enough Tony is just a few steps behind him and they go to the bedroom and Steve picked out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Tony to use for the night or rather morning.

“Take these...” Steve hands him the clothing before picking things out for himself. “Like I said take the bed and I’ll be on the couch. If you need anything just wake me up alright?” Steve informs Tony who just nods before Steve moves out of the room and close the door behind him and he barley moves from the door until he hear the click of the door locking. Unlike before they would share a bed before without any trouble. Fighting about who stole the cover and who took up the most space. But that was long gone now. He moved slowly to the couch and got comfortable there trying to fall asleep.

But it was hard trying to fall asleep when all this information was brought to light and the realization that Tony might have died tonight.

That was a scary thought that made him wide awake and sleep refusing to come over him. He should be exhausted he knew but he was to strung up to even consider falling asleep right now. He sighs and turn on the TV letting the infomercials run in the background as he pretended to watch them hoping that sleep would finally come to him.

–

_Two years earlier_

David was out of town for a business trip. Tony was relived to have some time alone even though David called every chance he got and Tony needed to text him every hour telling him where he was and who he was spending time with and if David didn’t approve of him activities or the people he was with he had to go home. Even if he was in an important meeting or work in general. If David didn’t approve he couldn’t be there and a part of Tony knew that it wasn’t right but then the image of Steve being dead because of him and he pushed that thought away and he did as he was told. Because Steve was more important and he should not die just because Tony couldn’t follow orders.

But now he had an hour to get some things from the mall. He needed a really good body scrub to wash his skin clean. And as he was in the store looking around for the things he was looking for as someone cleared their throat behind him to get his attention. As he turns around there is a woman who looked beautiful, happy. Quite tall and slim, light brown hair with highlights in it and dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and high heels.

“Hi. My name is Rachel. May I ask if you are Tony Stark?” She holds out her hand and waits for him to take her well manicured hand. No wedding band he notes.

“Hi… Yeah I am why do you ask?” He asks slowly as he shakes her hand. His mind running a thousand miles an hour trying to figure out if he knew her or if she was trying to make him look bad in the tabloids. She wouldn’t be the first. Nor the last.

“I knew your partner.” She begins. “How about we grab a coffee and sit down and talk where there isn’t so many people?” She suggests and Tony knows he shouldn’t but something about her is so compelling and he wants to find out what she has to say to him. He nods and they leave the small store and move down the street to a smaller coffee shop and sit down in a corner away from the rest of the people. The young waiter take their order and as they wait tony decide to speak first.

“I don’t know you so what do you want?”

“No I know… But I do know David.” His breath was caught in his throat and he don’t know if he should run as fast as he can or stay and hear her out. She remained calm and gave nothing away. Unlike Tony who thought there was a big sign on his head telling the world exactly what was going on behind closed doors. Of course that wasn’t the case but it felt like it.

The young waiter came back and put down their cups and moved on to the next table. Rachel took out a picture from her purse and put it in front of Tony. It was a young child who had David’s eyes there no question about it as he got a closer look at the picture he saw that the jaw resembled David as well and the same color of hair.

“Its his son.” Rachel states. Tony meet her eyes and for a moment it seems like the entire world stopped and the only thing he could hear was his own heart beating and his breath becoming short.

His partner whom he lived with and had been with for almost a year had a son he hadn’t even mentioned. No that can’t be right she was probably one of his crazy exes that couldn't let him go and just wanted to ruin the relationship between the two of them.

But the eye’s were exactly the same.

“He hurt me to.” Came the next statement.

“He doesn’t hurt me.” Tony replies to hard, to fast. Because she can’t possibly know what is going on. She was crazy David had told him. He only had crazy exes and David had tried to make it work Tony knew that because that’s what David told him.

Rachel smiles a soft and understanding smile as she takes a sip of her coffee. “That’s what I said when people asked. Who are you protecting? I was protecting Simon.” She nodded to the picture in front of him.

Simon he knew that name. There was someone in David’s circle named Simon. But he couldn’t put a face to the name but must be important since she named her son after this person. Tony realized he didn’t really knew Davids family and friends like he probably should when they where living together. Then again they rarely did things outside of the house because David needed his alone time and if Tony left the house alone it made David anxious so Tony usually stayed home with David or alone. For both of their sakes.

“I am not protecting anyone. Because David is great and he have never hurt me.” He replies never wavering from his script, because nobody could know what was going on, nobody would understand. Rachel smiles softly to him as she takes another sip from her coffee and remains quiet as if she was trying to read him and make a report on him.

“Have you noticed that David never take any responsibly for his own life? All his previous partners have cheated on him and have been crazy, the people at his job are incompetent and are jealous of him and his knowledge and that’s why he never gets promoted and his family all have mental illness and he simply can’t have a functioning relationship with them. Have you noticed that?” She asks and he doesn’t even answer because, no he has not noticed that and the few times he had questioned those things it had ended badly for Tony so he decided not to focus on that.

His phone sounded and lit up by his side. Fuck had they been sitting here for almost an hour?! David would be furious that he hadn’t checked in! He opened the text and as expected it was from David and of course he was furious!

_You haven’t texted me! What are you doing!?_

“Is it David?” Rachel asks softly, not accusing or judging. Like she knew and understood what he was going through.

“No. Just work.” He lies like he always does these days. “I need to leave.” He says abruptly and takes out his wallet and put some money on the table and is on his way to leave when Rachel stops him.

“Take my card. If you decide to leave him just give me a call and I will help you.” She sounds so honest and genuine he almost believe her. “It took me four time trying to leave before I left for good.” She admits.

“I am not leaving him. I don’t know what kind of game you are playing here but you will not ruin my relationship with David and I don’t care what lies you make up about him.” Despite saying those words and trying to push people away he took her card and hid it behind his drivers license, keeping it safe just in case and then he sent a quick text to David.

_Sorry babe I was out for a walk._

–

When David arrived home a few days later Tony noticed that David had hickeys on his shoulder. He found red lipstick on the white shirt he had brought. When Tony brought it up David just claimed the hickeys where rashes and the lipstick where from a hug.

Tony didn’t believe him but he smiled and said okay because he didn’t want to argue. It was just easier to ignore certain things unless you wanted a nice bruise on your face. Or broken ribs. He handed David his whiskey glass he had requested earlier.

“How was the trip otherwise?” Tony asks softly leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Alright I guess. People talked, we partied at night the usual.” David shrugs his shoulders, taking sips of his whiskey.

“That’s good.” Tony replies before opening his mouth again. “You know… I have a business trip coming up soon to Japan and I was thinking maybe you can come with and we can take a few extra days and explore Tokyo.” Tony suggest hoping it would come across as a good idea and romantic, they had never gone away together and David had never been outside of USA so it would be a great idea in Tony’s mind.

David’s entire body tensed up and everything in Tony screamed that this was a mistake and that the earth should open up and swallow him whole because that would be a better option then what was coming. He had offended David and that was never good.

“Yeah rub it in my face that you are given a company without any work and you build toys as a living! Unlike me who have worked for everything I have and is still in the same position I have been in for the last four years because my idiot boss promote idiots before me!” He threw the glass across the room making it shatter as it hit the wall.

“That wasn’t what I meant… I just thought it would be nice to get away...” Tony begins but is quickly interrupted by David.

“And as far as I am concerned I have not allowed you to go to Japan! How long will you be gone?! Who are you going with and who are you seeing? I can’t let you leave for another country without some warning. You know that I don’t handle you leaving well!” David calms down to a whisper and sits down on a chair.

“Its work babe… I have to go. I will be gone for seven days and I am going with some board members and their assistants and we will meet up with the headquarters in Japan and go see factories and such. Its just work nothing else...” Tony comes closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “And you manged well this time. We where apart for a week and it went well. Didn’t it?” Tony tires to sound optimistic and hopefully David would understand that he had to go and he was welcome to come with him.

“Can’t someone else go instead of you? Isn’t your dad owner? He should go then!”

“David he is supposed to retire in six months and I am supposed to take over then. I need to go to show them that I can handle this. I am the future CEO and owner of Stark Industries and that will require me to be other places then New York.” Tony tries to explain in a soft tone. As if David was a child.

In rage David rose from his chair and pushed Tony out of his way making him lose his balance and hit the back of his head on the edge of the kitchen table. “Don’t talk to me like I am a child! And stop talking about you being CEO you are just handed something you can’t even handle….”

Tony stopped listening and put his hand on the back of his head and saw his entire hand red. Panic rose in his body what if it was permanent? What if he had seriously damaged his brain and he wouldn’t be able to take over Stark Industries? That would mean all his life up until this point had been a waste of time… He felt dizzy. Oh god that was not good.

“Tony! What’s wrong?” David was kneeling by his side. When did that happen? “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

That sounded like a good idea Tony thought distantly and got help from David to get up. His head was spinning but they got Happy to come and get them and they where on their way to the hospital.

–

“You will probably get a concussion but other then that you were lucky it could have been mush worse.” The female doctor tells him and smiles after stitching him up. “The stitches will dissolve on the their own and if you feel dizzy or nausea after 10 days you should come back and make sure it’s not something worse.”

“Thank you doctor.”

“Anytime Mr. Stark.” And then she leaves to see to her next patient and Tony was forgotten. When he get’s out to the waiting room and groans heavily and not because he just got fifteen stitches in the back of his head. No because David, Happy and Steve seemed to have decided it was the perfect place to discuss Tony.

“You hit him didn’t you!” Steve accused.

“I am with Steve on that one! I haven’t liked you since the first day!” Happy agreed with Steve.

“No we had an argument and he slipped and hit his head! I would never hurt him!” David defended himself.

“Can the three of you shut it! I don’t want this in tomorrows paper!” Tony hisses at them and stops in front of them. “Happy can you just take me home? I need to rest apparently.”

“Sure boss.” Happy agrees without a fight.

“Let’s get you home baby...” David begins.

“No you are staying at a friends house tonight and Steve will go back to work because I had it with you always arguing and never getting along and tonight I just want some peace and quiet.” Tony orders and begins to walk out to the parking lot where Happy had parked the car earlier.

“Happy come on he can’t be alone!” David insists.

Happy just shrugs. “He is my boss. I follow his order not yours.” Happy replies as he follows Tony to the car leaving David and Steve shocked at what just had happened.

Under David shocked and confused exterior he was furious and ready to kill while Steve for the first time in almost a year felt hope that he might get his best friend back.


End file.
